Midnight Love
by Lin3
Summary: Ok. Releena is kidnapped but discovers some horrifying things at her kidnappers. Now that she has been told this info. and is givin the aprotunity to choose what to do will she go back to the pilots or will she join the forces of that same clane her sist
1. Default Chapter

Serena cherry; Ok I Don' own nothin'!  
  
I haz to say somethinz right nowz, I may not be able to up date very often but I promise I won't have you waiting weeks on end!  
  
I'll try to up date,though, every other week!  
  
But please don't get angry if I don't, I do have other stories to work on and have a life to live.  
  
ALL RIGHT ON WITH DA SHOW!  
I throw another piece of paper across the floor in anger as I look at the flashing computer screen, the T.V glaring mockingly at me, as the picture of the beautiful girl that I love so dearly comes into view.  
  
"Drat it!"  
  
I curse faintly under my breath, and am sure the other pilots heard it too. We're all angry and frustrated at the moment- especially Heero.  
  
I know he loves her too, we all do but in different ways; Wuffei and Trowa look at her as equals and protector like older brothers, and Duo acts just like any other play boy off the street though he is like a second father to her. But Heero.... and me.  
  
I close my eyes as they grow more weary by the second. I need to calm down, I'm losing my cool. I look back at the computer and the most horrible sight meets my eyes- so horrible I have to look away.  
  
"Come on guys,"Duo says tiredly from the other side of the room, he's really worried; I know, and he's been trying to find her but unsuccessfully has been getting his sleep. "I say we take a small break. Maybe take shifts of one of us searching while the rest sleep."  
  
I see an insult right on the edge of Wuffei's tongue and I immediately jump in. Wuffei is not the one to mess with when he is tired and stretched to his point, Duo is just the idiotic kind of guy who would love to put their head in a lion's mouth. The lion's mouth, though, is safer than the wrong side of Wuffie's sword.  
  
"Duo's right you guys. We're all tired. One of us should stay up."  
  
The room becomes silent until the reply comes from Heero that I knew would come. I don't argue either, better to let him find her and let her be in love with him then with me.  
  
I know now that I will never be good enough for her yet, yet I still dream.  
  
* * * * As the rooms quiet, the only sound is my shuffling though papers and everybody typing, I can't think very well. Stress is already weighing me down; last Monday Relena Peacraft,(yes, that hot chick I always think about, but, Hilde would have my hide if I looked at her in the wrong way), was kidnapped and we are pulling ourselves together to try and find her. There have been no warnings, no ransoms- just....blank.  
  
The way I had found out hadn't been to pleasnt- I'd been watching the telly when suddenly her picture appeared on it. A full report was done on how the Gundom pilots were going to help too. Aaa shoot! Why do I always have to be the last to know? Well anyway, Qurtet had called, and to put it bluntly, was asking why I wasn't there.  
  
I sigh tiredly as I put down the papers and look around to everybody. Gee the best one with a good hair style here is Q boy...and of course me. I have a long braid while everyone else has short hair. Heero's might be good for that dark boy type along with Trowa, I guess girls would go after that. Though, of course, I'm not a girl, so I wouldn't know.  
  
"I say we take a small break. Maybe take shifts of one of us searching while the rest sleep."  
  
I'm now really wishing I hadn't asked that. Wuf. boy is about to insult me, Trowa looks ok about it-almost glad I would say- but Heero...ooh. I shiver. I can't stand that look. Ok this was definitely a bad idea.  
  
I fight nervously in my seat and see Wuf. boy scowl and open his mouth but, thankfully, Q-tip is gonna save my hide. He knows I'm to thick headed to do it myself.  
  
But onto more important matters.  
  
Rest.  
  
Heero speaks up in saying he will take first watch in the research and I stretch while getting up. That's ol' Heero for ya! Doing anything for the one he loves.  
  
We walk out of the room to our respective bedrooms in hopes of getting a good night's rest.  
  
* * * *  
Good they have left. I have made it my duty to protect Relena and if I have no rest over the case, then so be it.  
  
I look back to Quartet's computer to see the mansion. Or what is left of it. It had been destroyed a day after she disappeared. She just vanished. I know they had to have left some clue but sadly we hadn't gotten there after the incident.  
  
I keep up typing on my computer without looking up after shutting down Qurtet's. The first thing I had thought of was our last meeting. How cruel I was to her, yet, I am not cross for what I had done. It was the right thing to do, she would have been hurt with me.  
  
I look at some useless files of earlier attackers, or threteners. All useless. Sometimes I think these are here just to bug me.  
  
But then again I some times think I have a lead on one so I guss they ain't all that useless. They're just annoying.  
  
Hmm. I click a good looking file. This is a organization that was made around 30 years ago to destroy the peacraft family. It was called the 'silver wolf'.  
  
Silver Wolf. Where have I herd that name before?  
  
Could it be?  
  
Johnathin Silver wolf?  
  
Oh yes. Johnathin Silver wolf. I remember him. Tall and handsome he would hang around Relena enough to invoke a threat, at least in my minds eye. She had had a eye for him, and I'm dearly hoping that they hadn't gotten together. From what I understand they hadn't.  
  
My eyes narrow as the file comes to a end. At the bottom is a picture of a man, Johnny Silver wolf. Johnathin's father.  
  
I smile.  
  
Mission Excepted. 


	2. Chaptertwo

Serena cherry:whew! SO sorry that it took me so long. Look at the bottom of the story if u already reviewed to see what I have a answer. Pleas read and enjoy.  
Sorry this is so short. Just wanted to get a chappy out!  
  
Chapter two:  
Whispers. I hear whispers. I groan. The right side of my face is wet and is on a cold surfs and stings from small cuts. I groan again. Where am I? This isn't my room.  
  
I open my eye's only to close them. It's so dark in here that it makes me quickly get a headache.  
  
I move my head again and lift my hand to it when a sudden pain shoots through it and notice cold heavy metal clamped to my writs.' I'm in chains 'I think idly.  
  
Opening my eyes again, now just squinting, I look around; I can make out some shapes that seem to be about 4 people definitely female, and, like me, are in chains.  
  
"Hello?"my voice is croaked and it is obvious that I haven't been talking for a while. I rub my tongue at the top of my mouth. It's dry.  
  
The small whispers that had came from their direction stop and quickly one of them, longer hair then the rest, kneel down to me hand gently help me up.  
  
"Shh,"she whispers while getting some of my stray hairs out of my face. She acts like a mother. I sigh. I miss my mom.  
  
My eyes well up at the very thought of it, and a lump is in my throughout. I don't want to cry. No. I'm not going to cry. I keep repeating that in my head until I feel normal again. Once I stop my little chant I notice that I have been carried over to a another part of the cell and the four girls surround me. One of them even has blue cat eye's that literally glow in the dark.  
  
"Who?"my question is left hanging in mid air and once again I feel the hand brush down to my brow  
  
"We're prisoners like you,"whispered the girl. She had a slight deep voice to her, motherly in a way, and very protective," We've been captured just like you have been and now are in this deep dark cell ready to be killed by the enemy."  
  
Prisoners? Just like me?  
  
"P. . . prisoners? Wha? Of who?"The words, 'just like you', rung through my head.  
  
"Yes prisoners. Of the silver Wolf colony. It is not every day, you know, that you are captured. Their about the only one's to just go capturing people for no apparent reason,"a another voice, more harsh then the other, and more cruel. But it is still a woman's.  
  
I flinch back and I hear fuzzily the woman sculled the other one.  
  
"Who are you anyway,"said a another voice. This one is slightly soft and caring. It is the owner of the blue eyed one.  
  
"Wha? Me?"my head spins while I feel my stomach turn and feel build gain in my throughout and I have to clench my teeth to try and not get sick all over the nice woman who is softly brushing my hair with her long fingers.  
  
"Yes you,"says a another voice giggling. Eyes suddenly open up next to the blue one showing a equally as bright and shinny green."Who else? The wall?"  
  
My head bobs slightly to and I blink rapidly.  
  
"I,"I start but try again,"My name is. . ."  
  
The words die right on my lips. I can feel the two bright eyed one's anticipation and excitement, the gruff ones impatience, and the motherly ones loving patience.  
  
"My name is. . ."  
  
I swallow.  
  
"I don't know my name. . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Guards P.O.V ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I've been working for the silver Wolf operation since I was 18 year's old. Before that I had been trained endlessly to be a pilot. At the moment I'm playing guard for the princess Relena Peacecraft in case anybody, mainly those idiotic gundome pilots, think they can sneak her out.  
  
I hear the other four whispering, I snarl slightly and bang my gun again the mettle door.  
  
"Be quite in their,"I shout. I hear that stupid green eyed one whimper and her sister growl slightly. Stupid none- humans. Their all apart of a project.  
  
Their has been proof of intelligent life other then humans, our mistress and her husband have discovered many things that where thought to only be Myths. The two elves in their (A.N Sorry couldn't resist) where most likely the hardest to get. Darn they have good men to. They may not have technology like us but their magic.  
  
I shiver. I even couldn't stand the thought of being hit by a fireball.  
  
After a while I hear a moan. The girls awake.  
  
I listen to their conversation. They seem to be getting along just fine.  
  
The princess is about to tell them her name.  
  
I frown. She's stalling. What's the matter with her?  
  
"My name is. . ."  
  
I lean in closer, hoping to be able to catch the girls soft dialogue. Then she says in a shaky voice.  
  
"I don't know my name. . ."  
  
"DARN!"my curse rings out through the cell the the girls soft whispers that had rosin silence.  
  
I walk briskly over to the wall across form the cell where a phone hang on the gloomy stone.  
  
I push a button quickly get hold of the boss of this operation and commander of the ship.  
  
"Hello,"he sounds lazy. Most likely having a slow day.  
  
"Those idiots hit her too hard in the head," I growl," she's lost her memory." I can tell the two elfin girls have herd me, their is a small whisper form the blue eyed one and then comments from the other three.  
  
"Finely,"he breaths. Theirs sudden screams in the background and I smile. They paid for their carelessness.  
  
"Bring her to me, unhurt from the other injuries she has," he pose's,"I shall see what to do then."  
  
I smirk and the elfin girls gasp and the soft green eyed one frantically whispers something to the others. Darn they have good hearing.  
  
"Yes sir." I hang up.  
  
~~~~ Normal p.o.v~~~~  
  
The gundome pilots sit around the breakfast table, minus Duo who had yet to wake up, and where silently eating their food. Heero and Trowa both with laptops and typing endlessly until . . .  
  
"SUGAR!"  
  
The four pilots at once got frightened looks, even Wufi and Heero, and jump up.  
  
"Hurry hide all signs of Caffeine, sugar. . . and just plain stuff that will end Duo up in the mental asylum,"says Quatre swiftly. They quickly all scurry around the room picking up things as they hear Duo stomp down.  
  
Trowa is trying to fit all the cereal boxes in the garbage, while Wufi is having a over dose on the coffee by trying to drink it all and staining his perfect white shirt in the process, and Quatre was stomping firmly on the garbage disposal that was hooked to the sink trying to get all the sugar cubs and candy bars in their, and Heero had gone and got some guns for their own protection along with sterilizers.  
  
"SUGAR?"  
  
They all stopped what they where doing and slowly started to try and surround him.  
  
"Now Duo,"said Quatre,"just breath, don't do anything that you will regret later."  
  
Duo's mouth watered,"Sugar!"  
  
Heero put a dart in the small PP7. Gave the other's KF7's and Snipers which, not all held darts.  
  
"SUGAR!"he yelled and jumped over them and started grabbing candy.  
  
"Now Duo stop! Do not eat that!"yelled Quatre holding up the KF7.  
  
"NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!"Duo yelled insanely and grabbed a Snickers and ate it, wrapper and all. Then reached for some soda. Shot's went off as they tried to hit him but he grabbed a bunch of candy and ran off.  
  
"MINE ALL MINE!"he shouted as he crazily ran down the hallway knocking over a shocked and horrified maid.  
  
"Should I call a hospital?" she asked starring wide eyed at them as they passed.  
  
"Naw,"said Trowa,"he get's in this situation once a month. It's his week of the month."then he ran around the corner with the others.  
  
"Why I never,"she said her cheeks red sounding insulted.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
ok so sorry I have to stop, I have to get to my home work. PLEAS REVIEW! I WILL get to Duo's crazy adventure with the candy store and everything in a while.  
  
But here is what will happen next time.  
  
Duo will suddenly end up in a candy store, scare a bunch of little kids out, take over a barber shop, try and kill the president, and will believe he is a fighter of love and justice card captor Sakura! He literally had to much Coca cola.  
  
OK REVIEW TIME!  
  
Kat-Tastrophe Anonymous i like it.  
  
Thank you. And thank you for reviewing.G  
  
Billy Kelly Anonymous Don't listen to that Cridic basterd. I bet he couldn't do half as good as you. And he's most likely older then you too. He is just one of those people who do not even show any feelings for people who could be very young, and just starting to write. He doesn't even know the life you've went though so don't listen to him!  
  
Well now that I have that out I would like to say that you did a grate job! This is a good fic, spelling and punctuation may be you're bad subjects in the SEVENTH GRADE but you'll get better, it doesn't mean your writing is bad.  
  
Pleas up date, and don't listen to that basterd. You should show how good you're writing realy is, like you did with Zelda. I think you did good their. But your stories for school are better, no affiance.  
  
Get writing we are waiting with good replies!  
  
Billy! Don't call him a basterd! That is just out and out mean. I know he sounded unkind but he had good intuitions. Thanks for the complement, and as for school stories. Well I just do that for grades.Seeya!  
  
Critic Signed I have to say that this is one of the terrible fic's I've read recently, your grammar, punctuation need a lot of work and you didn't even get Quatre's name right how hard is it to look up a characters name?  
  
Did you need a beta? A beta is another word for editor because if you needed help you should have asked for it because this fic needs help. I suggest you redo the fic with someone who knows how to write.  
  
OK Mr. Critic. Thank you for that lovely info. but I have herd it a lot. I just need to work on it OK. Sorry I didn't know Quatre's name, but I have fixed it.  
  
I know what a beta is, so don't treat me like a fourth grader. You may be really smart in spelling and punctuation but at least I have learned my manners and how to be nice to somebody when I was in PRESCHOOL! sorry that I'M the one sounding mean but it really is annoying to think older people can't be more sensible. Until you decide to flame me again- - Seeya!  
  
Leigh Signed Cool. Please continue Thank you. I will continue. Thank you, Seeya later!  
  
serena cherry Signed It great Lin I love it. More love it. sorry i had to use yours computer I ll use next time. Elora  
  
Thank's alot for reviewing but, next time, pleas do review on your OWN computer! *giggls* not to be mean. U remember last mon. Wellz I herd last tusday you where thinking of getting a account. Good for you. Be sure to tell me what u are going to make u'r Penname. Seeyah! 


End file.
